SmashTV Award For Best Actor
The SmashTV Award For Best Actor is one of the awards given annually to an actor who delivered an outstanding performance in a leading role. WINNERS & NOMINEES Those highlighted in Bold '''are the winners. '''1999: *Jim Carrey, Man On The Moon as Andy Kaufman *Haley Joel Osment, The Sixth Sense as Cole Sear *Keanu Reeves, The Matrix as Thomas Anderson / Neo *'Adam Sandler, Big Daddy as Sonny Koufax' *Kevin Spacey, American Beauty as Lester Burnham 2000: *'Jim Carrey, How The Grinch Stole Christmas as The Grinch' *Russell Crowe, Gladiator as General Maximus Decimus Meridius *Tom Cruise, Mission Impossible 2 as Ethan Hunt *Tom Hanks, Cast Away as Chuck Noland *Marlon Wayans, Requiem For A Dream as Tyrone C. Love 2001: *Ian McKellen, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring as Gandalf The Grey *Eddie Murphy, Dr. Dolittle 2 as Dr. John Dolittle *'Ben Stiller, Zoolander as Derek Zoolander' *Denzel Washington, Training Day as Alonzo Harris *Owen Wilson, Zoolander as Hansel McDonald *Elijah Wood, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring as Frodo Baggins 2002: *Adrien Brody, The Pianist as Wladyslaw Szpillman *Mike Myers, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me as Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Goldmember, And Fat B. *Jack Nicholson, About Schmidt as Warren R Schmidt *'Adam Sandler, Mr. Deeds as Longfellow Deeds, Punch-Drunk Love as Barry Egan, and Eight Crazy Night as Davey Stone, Whitey Duvall, and Eleanore Duvall (voice)' *Will Smith, Men In Black II as Agent J 2003: *'Jim Carrey, Bruce Almighty as Bruce Nolan' *Johnny Depp, Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl as Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Ferrell, Elf as Buddy The Elf *Ashton Kutcher, Just Married as Tom Leezak *Bill Murray, Lost In Translation as Bob Harris 2004: *Jim Carrey, Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events as Count Olaf and Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind as Joel Barish *Leonardo DiCaprio, The Aviator as Howard Hughes *Will Ferrell, Anchorman: The Legend Of Ron Burgundy as Ron Burgundy *Jamie Foxx, Ray as Ray Charles *'Jon Heder, Napoleon Dynamite as Napoleon Dynamite' *Adam Sandler, 50 First Dates as Henry Roth 2005: *Hayden Christensen, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith as Anakin Skywalker *Ice Cube, Are We There Yet? as Nick Persons *Johnny Depp, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory as Willy Wonka *Heath Ledger, Brokeback Mountain as Ennis Del Mar *Ewan McGregor, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith as Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Will Smith, Hitch as Hitch' 2006: *Sacha Baron Cohen, Borat: Cultural Learnings Of America For Make Benefit Glorious Nation Of Kazakhstan as Borat Sagdiyev *Johnny Depp, Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest as Captain Jack Sparrow *Eddie Murphy, Dreamgirls as James "Thunder" Early *'Adam Sandler, Click as Michael Newman' *Will Smith, The Pursuit Of Happiness as Chris Gardner 2007: *Michael Cera, Juno as Paulie Bleeker and Superbad as Evan *Ice Cube, Are We Done Yet? as Nick Persons *'Johnny Depp, Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End as Captain Jack Sparrow and Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street as Benjamin Barker / Sweeney Todd' *Jonah Hill, Superbad as Seth *Dwayne Johnson, The Game Plan as Joe Kingman *Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Superbad as Fogell / McLovin *Bart Simpson, The Simpsons Movie as Himself (voice: Nancy Cartwright) *Will Smith, I Am Legend as Robert Neville 2008: *Jack Black, Tropic Thunder as Jeff Portnoy *'Heath Ledger, The Dark Knight as The Joker (Posthumous Award)' *Robert Downey Jr., Iron Man as Tony Stark / Iron Man and Tropic Thunder as Kirk Lazarus *Mickey Rourke, The Wrestler as Randy "The Ram" Robinson *Ben Stiller, Tropic Thunder as Tugg Speedman 2009: *George Clooney, Up In The Air as Ryan Bingham *Chris Pine, Star Trek as James T Kirk *'Zachary Quinto, Star Trek as Spock' *Brad Pitt, Inglorious B. as Lt. Aldo "The Apache" Raine *Sam Worthington, Avatar as Jake Sully 2010: *Jack Black, Gulliver's Travels as Lemuel Gulliver *Michael Cera, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World as Scott Pilgrim *'Johnny Depp, Alice In Wonderland as The Mad Hatter' *Jesse Eisenberg, The Social Network as Mark Zuckerberg *James Franco, 127 Hours as Aron Rolston *Dwayne Johnson, Tooth Fairy as Derek Thompson / Tooth Fairy 2011: *George Clooney, The Descendants as Matt King *Johnny Depp, Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides as Jack Sparrow *'Jean Dujardin, The Artist as George Valentin' *Daniel Radcliffe, Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II as Harry Potter *Owen Wilson, Midnight In Paris as Gil Pender 2012: *Bradley Cooper, Silver Linings Playbook as Patrick "Pat Jr." Solitano *'Johnny Depp, Dark Shadows as Barnabas Collins' *Andrew Garfield, The Amazing Spider-Man as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Hugh Jackman, Les Miserables as Jean Valjean *Will Smith, Men In Black III as Agent J 2013: *Christian Bale, American Hustle as Irving Rosenfeld *Johnny Depp, The Lone Ranger as Tonto *'Leonardo DiCaprio, The Wolf Of Wall Street as Jordan Belfort' *Robert Downey Jr., Iron Man 3 as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Will Ferrell, Anchorman: The Legend Continues as Ron Burgundy 2014: *Steve Carell, Foxcatcher as John Eleuthere Du Pont *Bradley Cooper, American Sniper as Chris Kyle *Hugh Jackman, X-Men: Days Of Future Past as Logan / Wolverine *'Michael Keaton, Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) as Riggan Thomson / Birdman' *Eddie Redmayne, The Theory Of Everything as Stephen Hawking *Mark Wahlberg, Transformers: Age Of Extinction as Cade Yeager 2015: *John Boyega, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as Finn *Matt Damon, The Martian as Mark Watney *Robert Downey Jr., Avengers: Age Of Ultron as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Chris Evans, Avengers: Age Of Ultron as Steve Rogers / Captain America *'Harrison Ford, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as Han Solo' *Tom Hardy, Mad Max: Fury Road as Max Rockatansky *Chris Hemsworth, Avengers: Age Of Ultron as Thor *Michael B Jordan, Creed as Adonis Creed *Chris Pratt, Jurassic World as Owen Grady *Sylvester Stallone, Creed as Rocky Balboa 2016: *Ben Affleck, Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Henry Cavill, Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice as Clark Kent / Superman *Robert Downey Jr., Captain America: Civil War as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Chris Evans, Captain America: Civil War as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Ryan Gosling, La La Land as Sebastian Wilder *Dwayne Johnson, Central Intelligence as Bob Stone / Robbie Wheirdicht *'Ryan Reynolds, Deadpool as Wade Wilson / Deadpool' *Will Smith, Suicide Squad as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Ben Stiller, Zoolander No. 2 as Derek Zoolander *Denzel Washington, Fences as Troy Maxson 2017: *Vin Diesel, XXX: Return Of Xander Cage as Xander Cage and The Fate Of The Furious as Dominic Toretto *Ansel Elgort, Baby Driver as Baby / Miles *James Franco, The Disaster Artist as Tommy Wiseau *Mark Hamill, Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Luke Skywalker *Chris Hemsworth, Thor: Ragnarok as Thor *Tom Holland, Spider-Man: Homecoming as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Hugh Jackman, Logan as Logan / Wolverine and The Greatest Showman as PT Barnum *'Daniel Kaluuya, Get Out as Chris Washington' *James McAvoy, Split as Kevin Wendell Crumb *Gary Oldman, Darkest Hour as Winston Churchill *Chris Pratt, Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 as Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Bill Skarsgard, It as Pennywise 2018: *Mahershala Ali, Green Book as Don Shirley *Christian Bale, Vice as Dick Cheney *Jack Black, The House With A Clock In It's Walls as Jonathan Barnavelt *Chadwick Boseman, Black Panther as T'Challa / Black Panther *Robert Downey Jr., Avengers: Infinity War as Tony Stark / Iron Man *'Rami Malek, Bohemian Rhapsody as Freddie Mercury' *Chris Pratt, Avengers: Infinity War as Peter Quill / Star-Lord AND Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Owen Grady *Ryan Reynolds, Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Tye Sheridan, Ready Player One as Wade Watts / Parzival *Sunny Suljic, Mid90s as Stevie *Sylvester Stallone, Creed II as Rocky Balboa *Owen Vaccaro, The House With A Clock In It's Walls as Lewis Barnavelt